1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel marginal treatment material which is used in a marginal portion of a denture base lined by a soft lining material and to a marginal treatment method of a denture base using this marginal treatment material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Of patients who set a denture, there has been patients whose mucous membranes become thin. Such patients suffer a strong contact between a denture base and a mucous membrane generating to cause a pain. In order to mitigate this pain, a lining method in which a silicone rubber is adhered to a surface of the denture base to be faced at the mucous membrane side is employed. Materials which are used for this lining method are generally called a soft lining material, and a heat-curing type silicone and a room temperature-curing type silicone are used. In recent years, the room temperature-curing type silicone has been widely used because its operation is simple. The lining using such a soft lining material is carried out by applying and building up the soft lining material on the surface of the denture base to be faced at the mucous membrane side, fitting and adjusting the resulting lining material on a cast in an oral cavity or in a flask (or an articulator), and then curing and adhering it. During this time, a border line between the denture base in the denture marginal portion and the soft lining material is polished by a polishing material, thereby finishing it to form a smooth transitional surface.
However, since this soft lining material is of a rubber, not only it is difficult to be polished, but also several kinds of polishing materials must be used until polishing completes. Accordingly, it took a long period of time to accomplish the polishing work. Also, since this polishing work is concerned with the polishing of the border line between the denture base and the soft lining material, there was a high risk that the soft lining material peels apart from the denture base or the soft lining material is torn off. In addition, since even after the finishing, the polished surface is rougher than a polished surface of a usual denture base, a rub between the polished surface and the mucous membrane in the oral cavity of a patient is generated. As a result, the patient was likely given a strong feeling of foreign matter and even a pain to the patient. As described above, in polishing the border line between the denture base in the denture marginal portion and the soft lining material, thereby finishing it to form a smooth transitional surface were involved various problems. Under such circumstances, the development of a marginal treatment material and a marginal treatment method without polishing was demanded.